Unexpected Surprises
by XrossFox
Summary: All seemed good for Danny Fenton till an outcast came into his life. She's like no other girl he's ever meet. His life is turned upside down as the two come closer. Will she ever find out about his ghost powers?
1. Before Lunch

Danny sat through another boring class with Mr. Lancer. _I still don't get how this guy can teach all grades_, thought Danny, _he isn't that great of a teacher. _ Danny looked around the room trying to entertain his mind. When he found nothing he looked towards the open window and saw two parents with a girl walking to the side door. The parents, he could tell, were rich. Designer clothing, head high, very proper looking, and very neat, well cared hairstyles. The girl though had shoulder length hair and had a long half pony tail in. _It seamed weird, having all of her hair shoulder length but the pony tail part to her hips. Must be new_, he thought.

The bell had finally rung for lunch and everyone wasted no time rushing out of the room before Lancer could assign any homework. Danny was one of the last people out due to memorizing the girl's hips as she walked into the school. Finally making out of the room in one piece Danny made his way to his locker listening to the updated gossip.

"Did you see that girl in the office? What a total freak." One girl said, quiet loudly.

"Yeah, tell me about it. Oh my gosh, did you totally see her hair Star? It's so uneven and ugh!"

"I know, like, seriously what she ask for? A butchered cut?" The other replied laughing.

Danny shook his head of the newest gossip and finally reached his locker, blocking out everything else. _Her hair didn't seem that bad_, he thought to himself opening the locker door, _looked really cool and original to me_. Danny looked into the office - his locker was right near it, thank to Lancer – and could see the new girl. She was sitting in one of the many dark green plastic chairs with her raven hair hiding her face. From what Danny could see she was wearing dark blue jeans and what looked like a black sleeved mid-drift top.

"Alright Miss. Manson," he heard, "lunch is starting now which will give you some time to meet the many lovely students here." Said the way to perky principle.

Danny quickly got out of the way of the door just as "Miss. Manson" walked out with of the office. She was hugging her body with her dark gray trench coat. She stopped a few lockers away from Danny's and took out a pink slip of paper and looked up at locker 119. Sighing she opened the locker and slid off her coat and stuffed it into the locker.

"Crap" She mumbled as the locker door refused to close and letting the sleeves and other parts of the coat hang out. She started pushing onto the locker and trying to slip in the coat parts fast enough and close the door. _She doesn't seem to be making any progress_, noted Danny.

"Enjoying yourself?" asked Dash as he came up from behind her. He crossed his arms starting at her figure, taking note of her small frame and curves. Dash was the school's quarterback. A regular football jock, but a real douche bag. If given the chance he would surly steal candy from a baby.

"Look either help or leave okay? I am in no mood to deal with the likes of you." She hissed as she continued to push to locker door shut. _Not the smartest thing to say,_ Danny thought standing down the hall watching the scene before him.

Dash grabbed her shoulder and twisted her around so she was facing him. A defiant height difference, with Sam only being 5'3 and Dash being 6'2, but she looked anything from scared. She looked more annoyed then anything else. Seeing her not cover trying to get him to let go, Dash glared down at "Miss. Manson".

"Look, I don't care where you came from but I'm boss of this school and no one talks to me like that!"

"Well than, I guess that makes me No One." She said with a sarcastic smile. As soon as the words slipped out of her mouth, Dash looked changed from shocked to beyond pissed and rammed her into the lockers.

"Listen! You do what I say and I might just let you make out of this with out many broken bones."

"I'm sure about that. Dash you are such a wimp, you couldn't even hit a girl."

Wham!

His fist came in contact with her face. "Consider that a warning!" He yelled as he made his way through the halls.

It wasn't till then when Dash walked past Danny's hiding place when finally realized what had just happened before him and that he and the girl where now the only ones in the area. The scene rolled over and over again in his head. Danny could truly not believe it.

He finally snapped back into reality when he heard the girl mumble something about changing and being a jerk.

He looked and could see her on the floor with her head in her hands. She slowly got up and resumed to pushing her coat into the locker again, as if what happened never was. Danny watched as she pushed even harder than before. _Must be really pissed_, he thought as he slowly walked his way over to her.


	2. New Friends

Hey! Sorry about the short chapter. I'm using WordPad because I don't had Word on my computer so I really don't know how long they are till I add them to Word on my mom's. So I'm really sorry about the major short chapter I left you guys with. I'll try a lot harder to make them longer.

OMG and I noticed that I didn't add that I don't own Danny Phantom in ANY way.

**Mystica234** -- Aww thank you. Yeah I'm so sorry about that. Didn't really mean for it to happen . And I'm sure yours will be even better than mine!

**Devilchild93** -- lol Yeah I know! I was trying to think of having Dash as one of her friends but doesn't really hang out with. But my friend ask me to have Dash as a total jerk and an ass. I wasn't sure at first but than I started to think of later chapters. Any ways, thank for the comment xD

Thank you **Night Rock Star In Love** for adding me to your Favorite Authors list.

--

"Hey, um, do you need some help?" Asked Danny as he scratched the back of his neck.

When she looked up at him his breath was taken away. She had the most gorges eyes he had ever seen. She smiled at him with the whitest teeth he had ever seen too. She was full of surprises.

"Thanks. That would mean a lot." She said as she took a step away from the locker. Danny walked over and rammed into it and the locker instantly closed.

"Wow, gotta remember to do that next time. Thanks..."

"Danny. I'm Danny." God I love her voice.

"Thanks Danny. I'm Sam." She stock out her hand and Danny took it.

Her hands are so small and soft, he thought.

"So do you know where the lunch room place is? It's kind of my first time here."

"Yeah, I was on my way till I saw what happened."

"Huh? Oh yeah that. It's nothing." She shrugged.

"What?! Are you kidding me? Dash could of knocked your lights out!"

"But he didn't, now did he."

"No."

"So there's nothing to worry about. See not even a bruise."

Danny looked at her right eye and saw that it was a little purple and blue but it wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. "So, where's the room?"

"Huh? What room? Oh the bathroom. Yeah it's right around the corner. Can't miss it's got this wired..."

"Danny!"

"Yeah?"

"The lunch room."

"Oh! He he, sorry."

That's when she let out a small giggle. It was music to his ears. Everything about her was perfect.

"Well?"

"Oh, yeah. I'll walk ya there. It might be over though but I doubt it." Danny said as he and Sam made they're way down the hall.

Silence was now with them. Danny, hating it, decided to break it. "So, you hungry?" He asked as he held a bag of chips to Sam. She smiled and took a couple out. "Thanks."

"Yup, anytime."

"What do you have after this?"

"Chemistry. You?"

"Same."

"Wow, what are the chances of that happening."

"You got me." She smiled and took another chip.

"Oh crap." I forgot all about Tucker!

"What's wrong?"

"Listen, I'm supposed to meet up with someone. A friend of mine. You wanna come?" Please say yes.

"Um, sure?"

"Alright! Lets run." And he was off running through the halls. Sam ran after him gaining on his tail. She smiled as she started to take the lead.

After a bit of running, the two finally came to the lunch room with Sam the winner.

"Whoa, who...knew a...girl could be...that...fast." panted Danny.

"Heh, thanks. Track was kind...of my thing back in East."

A tanned colored boy ran over to Danny waving his hand. "Hey! Where have you..." And he stopped to look at the girl leaning agents the wall panting. "Uh, Danny?"

"Huh? Oh yeah...Sam, Tucker. Tucker, Sam. Meet, talk...mingle whatever...while I take a breather." Said Danny as he made his way over to a table.

"He's not really used to running, is he?"

"Nope. Danny never liked PE or anything physical but I do." Tucker said wiggling his eyebrows. Sam just rolled her eyes and walked over to Danny.

* * *

"Whoa! Hey Danny, why does Dash only hit her once but us twice?"

"Tucker?"

"Yeah Sam?"

"One; I'm a girl. Two; we used to live next to each other." Sam said holding her spork at him.

"What? Aww come on. That's-"

"Tucker, you dare say it's not fair and I'll kill you with this badly made, ugly fork!"

"Fine." Pouted Tucker as Sam and Danny rolled their eyes.

"So Sam," Danny started, "You said you and Dash lived next to each other?"

"Yeah," She ate some of her salad "We didn't really hang out or anything but we did see each other. That was till ten years ago when he moved."

"So, you're telling us you knew the jerk since you were 6?!"

"Yes Tucker."

"Uh! You poor, poor thing." Tucker said.

Sam just growled at him and stabbed a tomato. "Hmm, I wonder how the headlines would read." she ate her tomato. "'Death by Killer, Badly Made, and Ugly Fork'" She laughed. "Fine, fine I'll stop. Besides, we got classes."

"Alright, see ya at Math." said Danny.

"Yup." Tucker dashed to Social. Sam came back from throwing out her things and grabbed her bag. "So, Chemistry?"

"Chemistry it is." She said with a smile. So the two made their way do the halls.


	3. Meeting Online

**Disclaimer** - This late updater does not own Danny Phantom or the messenger AIM. AIM is owned by AOL and we all know who owns Danny Phantom...And it aen't me!

**Claimer** - Now Sam's style and look and also the user names, yeah that's mine xP

_Hey guys sorry for, another, long wait. I had a major problem but everything is okay...Well at least with my health. The computer I have been using to update is being repaired due to a hacker installing a program in a website that is now messing up the computer. I have another one around here but it's mainly used by the "man of the house". Kind of sucks, eh? Well, if I'm not updating it's maybe due to my lack on interest in the Fanfiction, my over obsessed reading of DracoxHermione fanfictions or that I've been Halloween shopping for my room (Yes Halloween is like everyday in my room. I even have a Christmas tree with Halloween deco on it xP). Got these really cool glass bottles that look like they're from "Halloween Town". I only have two but I'm going back for the rest xD Oh, speaking of "Halloween Town", I have a new Fanfiction up called "Welcome to Halloween Town" (yeah lame name.''). You can find it in my profile if your into vampires, werewolves, a living dead girl, Halloween and all that awesome stuff xD_

Special thanks to **Dawn Gray Manson**, **Saper**, **Harukaryu**, **4kitty101, **DanandSam4ever for adding this story to their Story Alert List.

Special thanks to **Hivedragon**, **4kitty101, **DannySamLover20 for adding this story to their Favorites List.

Special thanks to **4kitty101** for adding me story to their Alert List.

Special thanks **4kitty101, **Night Rock Star In Love for adding me story to their Favorites List.

Special thanks **4kitty101** for commenting.

--

Sam sighed, for the millionth time, as she worked on her Health homework. Her first day and the teachers all ready packed it on her. The essay was on peer pressure and was due in two days and, unlike her new friends, she wanted to get it done and over with. She was on her third page when her AIM poped up inviting her into a chat room. She opened it up and saw that two user were in it; SexyNerd and -Astro-Ghost-. Now she could tell who the first one but the second one caught her off guard.

**SexyNerd**: hey sam!

**-Astro-Ghost-**:hi Sam!!

**TwistedRose**: Hello Tucker and...

**SexyNerd**: LOL sam thats danny

**TwistedRose**: Oh! Hi Danny. Sorry about that, didn't reconize the username.

**-Astro-Ghost-**: its ok

**SexyNerd**: aww and u could tell it was me??

**TwisterRose**: ...Tucker, if a tea pot knew you it would _deffinatly_ know the username was you 100

**SexyNerd**: HEY!!

**-Astro-Ghost-**: lol nice one Sam

**TwisterRose**: I try.

**TwistedRose**: So you guys working on the health paper?

**-Astro-Ghost-**: nope

**SexyNerd**: why waste our time whn we can TALK!!

**TwisterRose**: -roll eyes- Hope you guys get it done.

**-Astro-Ghost-**: dont worry Sam we will

**SexyNerd**: sam why is your hair long in your pony tail??

**TwisterRose**: -has been waiting for that question- Because when I was young I have that part in a tight bun and the rest was lose. Some jerk decided to put gum in my hair so I had to cut it. I liked it being short so I left it.

**SexyNerd**: WOW that makes sence

**TwistedRose**:Yeah

**TwistedRose**: So, what you two up to?

_**-Astro-Ghost- as gone idle**_

**SexyNerd**: just workin on my pick-up-ladies skill

**TwisterRose**: -roll eyes- Hey, where Danny go?

**SexyNerd**: out

**TwistedRose**: Well I see that but...

_**SexyNerd has left the chat.**_

_**SexyNerd has logged off.**_

Sam looked at the computer with hate. _What the hell are they doing just leaving without a word! _She slomped back in her chair and glared at her bat clock; 1:51 AM. She burried her head in her hands and yawned. Sam saved her report, tured off her montier and dropped into bed.

_**TwistedRose has gone idle**_

--

_**-Astro-Ghost- has come back from idle **_

**-Astro-Ghost-**: sorry bout that Sam had a problem

**-Astro-Ghost-**: Sam?

**-Astro-Ghost-**: SAM?! u alive?

**-Astro-Ghost-**: im gonna come over there if u dont answer

**-Astro-Ghost-**: u leave me no choice im coming

Danny rushed to his window, went ghost and flew to Sam's house (Tucker found her address for Danny).

While he was "idle", Danny was off fighting the Ghost Dragon. Since he was having more diffuclt time he called Tucker to help. With two people, they got it done and sent her through the ghost portal. Danny, than, flew Tucker home and went to talk to Sam. Which leads us to where Danny is; Sam's house. Not knowing which room was Sam's, Danny took a wild guess at the one furthest from the door. Once inside he could tell it was her's.

The walls were dark purple, with spider designed wall panels. Her ceiling had glow-in-the-dark stars, moons and planets. Her computer desk was right next to her window and her bed next to the other one on the far wall. He couldn't see if Sam was in bed due to the darkness so he made a eco flame in his hand. and saw that she wasn't in it. Starting to panic, Danny looked everywhere. Than he turned around to find _another_ bed. Two _beds?! _He looked back at Sam and saw taht she was half on the bed and half off. He went and laid her the rest of the way on the bed. Danny also noticed her flanel black and purple pants and long sleeved shirt the _Wicked_ on it.

_Maybe the beds are for sleep overs_, Danny thought. _Or maybe, if she doesn't like the one she can sleep in the other._

--

Sam woke up earlyer than normal because Danny and "Sexy Nerd" had asked her if she wanted to walk to school with them. Since nether where there yet, she decided to work on her Health. When she turned on her monitor she noticed that Danny had sent her a message last night...Well five. She couldn't help but laugh at how panic-y he was. She decided to reply to him even though she knew he might be already gone.

**TwisterRose**: Yes Danny. I am alive so you don't have to worry about coming over :P

_**TwisterRose has logged off.**_

--

Danny was running late...Again. It was already 7 AM and he had to hurry to pick up Tucker and Sam if they were going to make it on time.

--

_Okay sorry about the short part. I was going to make it longer but I didn't want you guys to wait so think of theis as part one and the next time I update, I'm picking up from where I left._


	4. Off To School

**Disclaimer** - This late updater does not own Danny Phantom. We all know who owns Danny Phantom...And it aen't me!

**Claimer** - Now Sam's style and look and also the userames, yeah that's mine xP

Woho! I'm writing at 11:08 PM and listening to "Welcome to the Slaughterhouse" which, might I add, is my favorite song xD Okay well I just finished add comics to my wonderful wall of posters/comics/articles/things from all over/drawing (few that's a lot)! I have everything from old school notes to dead bolluns and broken headsets xP Yup I'm a pack rat. Well, to get to the point I did promise that I would continue from where I left off dew my worrying that people would start complaining a lot while reviewing. Now don't get me wrong! I like reviews and whatever but people always asking if I'm alive and if I'm ever updating can get really annoying. I haven't really have any yet but when I'm writing out things for friends they do say things like that. Okay? Well let's move on.

Thanks to **Mini-Minnie** for adding this to their Favorite Stories list.  
Thanks to **ImMoRtAl-FoOl** for adding this to their Story Alert List.

--

Sam woke up earlier than normal because Danny and "Sexy Nerd" had asked her if she wanted to walk to school with them. Since nether where there yet, she decided to work on her Health. When she turned on her monition she noticed that Danny had sent her a message last night...Well five. She couldn't help but laugh at how panic-y he was. She decided to reply to him even though she knew he might be already gone.

**TwisterRose**: Yes Danny. I am alive so you don't have to worry about coming over :P

_**TwisterRose has logged off.**_

--

Danny was running late...Again. It was already 7 AM and he had to hurry to pick up Tucker and Sam if they were going to make it on time.

Danny rushed to get his clothing and finish brushing his teeth. He dashed out the door yelling 'bye mom' as he want. Once out of sight he became Danny Phantom and flew off to get Tucker.

--

Tucker was sitting on his fount porch waiting, again, for Danny. "I swear," he said to him self, "If he's late one more time I'm riding the bus!" Danny landed in front of him. "Sorry for being late Tucker."

"Yeah, yeah. Let's just go so we can pick up Sam."

"We're picking up Sam?"

"Duh! We asked her yesterday in Health."

"Shot! I forgot." Danny grabbed Tucker and flew off to pick up Sam. _I hope she's not made at me for leaving with out saying anything._

When Danny was just a block away from Sam's house, he de-ghosted and walked the rest of the way with Tucker. "So you gonna tell her?"

"Tsk, yeah right."

"Well, be careful Danny. Sam's smart."

"Why thank you Tuker, but why would Danny need to be careful?"

Both boys looked up to see Sam right in front of them. They both smiled nerviously. "Oh, hey Sam." they both said. She was not falling for it.

"Well?" Sam raised an eye brow, "Why does Danny need to be careful?"

"Uh because.." Tucker started.

"Well you see..."

"Um. Danny has a problem!"

"What?!" Yelled Danny about ready to kill his best friend.

"Oh Danny there's nothing to worry about. I won't tell." Said Sam as she patted his back.

"But, but. I don't-"

"Now if we're done here, could we get to school before lunch?"

Tucker quickly looked at his watch and did notice that they we're definitely going to miss the first bell. "Alright," He said. "I'll race ya."

"Oh no. Please Tuc-"

"Alright. Ready, set go!" Sam dashed ahead the two. "Damn..." Tucker said in aw. "Ugh. Told you not to." Danny complained and started running off.

"Well sorry that you problem doesn't allow you to run." Tucker remarked sticking out his tough. "Stick it out one more time Tucker and I'll make sure you'll bit it off." Danny hissed. "Geez! Don't get your jump suit in a twist. Ya know, for some guy that fights ghost 24/7 you run like a sissy."

"Tucker." Danny glared. "Meet ya at school." And with that Danny went ghost and flew off. "Aww! That's so, so, so not far Danny!" Tucker yelled while running faster. He was really going to get back at Danny for this...And start taking the bus.


	5. The Curb

Well, I have finally gotten to write this. Know a lot of people are pissed at me for not updating or anything, on this story. It's just that something due to a relationship has cause me to loss interest in everything. I feel like nothing is worth my work at all. But after listening to some artist, I have finally gotten back into the mood for writing. And the story fav. from . Made me see people really still do enjoy me and my work. So thank you everyone. Your comments, faves and, over all, support are such an inspiration. Keeps me going on. Keep sending your support. It's what I need more than comments, favs. or anything else. This part is based upon all my friends and how they have helped me heal my life.

--

It's been 3 months since Danny had met Sam. They, plus Tucker, became something like a family. Sticking together and never lieing. Well, skip the last one. In Danny's eyes, lieing to Sam about what he does is the only thing keeping her as a friend.

"So, Danny, what are we doing this weekend?"

It was something the trio had randomly started. The first and last week of the month, they would do something. t was Nasty Burger for Tucker, the acard shop for Danny and Tucker, or the book store for Sam, they did something. Even just sit at the park all day talking.

"I don't know, Tuck. Kind of busy this weekend."

"Aw. You are Danny?"

"Yeah Sam. Been, um, working!"

"You work?" She raised an eye brow.

"Oh, yeah. Danny works _all_ the time. Busy teenager." Tucker winked at her as Danny jabbed him in the ribs.

"Leave it to Tucker to take anything you say out of reason." Sam sighed.

"So~...What are we doing?!"

"We are standing on a curb and Sam is....SAM!" Danny cried as she steeped out into traffic.

"What the hell is she doing?!" Gasped Tucker.

"Sam! Get your ass over here!"

"Danny, I know what I'm doing. Don't be such a baby."

All the two teens could do was watch as their best friend, sister, and dream girl, walked across the street. And, shockingly, nothing hit her. When she got to the other side, Danny let out a breath he was holding. Sam than took something out of her pocket; a cricket.

"This crickets a lucky one!" She yelled across the street.

Danny stood confused while Tucker started laughing historically.

"Dude....You so....Need to.....Start....Watching...Movies!" Tucker gasped in between laugh and Sam had a grin of her face.

"At least somebody gets it!" Sam said.

Danny eyes turned a neon green as his brows knitted together. He marched over to Sam, pissed off as hell.

"What the hell was that! You can't just go collecting crickets and going across the street with constant moving cars! Where's you head?!"

"Gees Danny. Nothing to blow your head up about."

"Nothing to blow my head about? Nothing to...How can you say that Sam! You just-"

"I know what I just did stupid. Seems like only Tucker can take a joke."

"That wasn't fun-"

"Bye Danny."

And with that Sam walked home.

"Danny, what was that about?"

"Don't. Just don't."

"Danny?"

"Leave Tucker!"

"God! What has gotten into you? What ever it is I hope you get it the hell out."

And Tucker walked off, more stomped, leaving Danny fuming about what just happened to his "family".

On is way home Danny started thinking about what had happened. Sure he knew what movie Sam was playing out and how only _they _could of seen it as funny. Tucker would of thought it was funny from the start, if he knew what Sam was doing. "Ugh!" He shock his head. "She's not five! She's 16! Sure she didn't get hit but she could of...I could of lost her..." Danny stopped and sat down on his fount yard letting his head fall into his hands. "What if I did lose her? She wouldn't know how I saw her, what I felt about her...She won't know any of that." He got up and slowly made his way into his room, his head hanging down.

Tucker was at home talking with Sam. He was smiling up a storm since he had gotten away from Danny. If Danny didn't see it by the say he acted, then the poor guy would never be able to see how he felt for Sam. Danny did something that all boyfriends, well most, would do if their girlfriend walked across the street like some lost little kid.

Danny really liked Sam. Everyone could see it. She was the reason he mainly gotten kicked out of the A-list. Because he was hanging out with her. Tucker they were okay with. They didn't like him or really accepted him, but they lived with it for Danny. Having to be with another "loser" was out of the question. Geeks were fine for keeping. They could do their homework, help them cheat on test, not like Tucker did any of that, but that's what most Geeks would do to stay in the A-list...Anything. Goths were useless and had no reason to be in the A-list. Just gave them a bad reputation. So, the dropped Danny but asked Tucker if he wanted to stay, since he was a Geek. Like the friend he is, Tucker said no.

Sam was home doing small talk with Tucker. They weren't really talking about anything important, just how their whole weekend kind of blew up because of Sam.

"I still don't get why he did that!" Cried Sam over her Mic headset. "It's not like I could of died or anything...Okay I could of but I didn't!"

"Sam, Sam, Sam. That's the whole reason Danny got upset!"

"Huh? Just because I did something stupid? Please Tucker, through the past three plus months we've been together that has been one of my few stupid stunts. You guys got me cover for a years with your stunts."

"We have not done that many." Tucker glared at the screen as if it were Sam, who started laughing on the other line. "Okay, okay. We have but not enough to cover you for a full year! Maybe like one month!"

She started laughing again. Tucker was like a brother to her. Always found a way to make her laugh and smile. Sure Danny could do that, too, but at the moment she could care less about Danny.

Sam let out a larg yawn, that Tucker heard over the Mic. "Hey, sleepy, why don't you go to bed?"

"I'm not sleepy." She said with another yawn. "Okay maybe a little"

Tucker laughed. "Go to bed Sam."

"Yes mother." She said as she shut her Mic and computer off. Sam went over to her bed, with another yawn, and fell fast asleep.


End file.
